Talrisa
Details Appearance Talrisa is a crimson haired half-elven woman born of Mara Stormwind and Riordan. She stands approximately 5 foot 3 inches, has deep emerald green eyes, and is known to typically wear studded leather armor as well as a Cloak of Elvenkind. Typically, Talrisa will use a longbow in combat, but she does have a pair of swords that she has trained in that were given to her by her father. Personality Background Family and Relationships Jierdan Tal's relationship with her uncle was non-existent after her parents disappearance. Jierdan would often attempt to dream walk to contact her, but as Tal hasn't had a single dream since her parents disappeared, this proved unfruitful, and led to Tal feeling abandoned by her uncle. Thankfully, all has been explained and understood, and they now share an amicable, if somewhat awkward relationship. Tiberius Tiberius, being Tal's long lost half brother, is an extremely important person to her, despite their rocky beginnings. Tiberius, being an investigator with UNCLE at the time, was both formal, and at the same time, laid back. Extremely off putting and confusing, even more of a conundrum was when he told her that he left his position at UNCLE to protect her, despite not knowing their familial ties at the time. She has yet to ask him why. They have grown very close in their short time together, providing each other with the emotional support families typically provide. Riordan Riordan and Talrisa had a close relationship prior to his disappearance. Most days were full of fun and laughter, given to his innate nature as a bit of a goof ball. Tal has spent the last 15 years looking for him, and isn't willing to give up now. Mara Stormwind Mara, being Talrisa's mother, had a deep love for her daughter, teaching her about nature and the goddess Silvanus. Just because she was quiet and reserved, doesn't mean she wasn't fun. It was just her way. Her companion, Ruark, was a large dire wolf who was ever at her side. Mara disappeared in the same incident as Riordan, and Talrisa has yet to stop looking. Bryd the Bronze Bryd and Tal met during the Cannibal case at Private Dicks. They grew extremely close in a very short amount of time. Now romantically involved, it terrifies Tal that Bryd is capable of raising the undead. However, she loves him none the less and trusts him to keep her safe, in spite of that. Alston "Stumbleduck" Raulner Old man Stumbleduck is ever an amusement for Tal. He always manages to say something make her smile, and they get along like a house of fire. Tal has a habit of picking him up when she gives him a hug. Stumbleduck managed to repair her damaged lute, which was a gift from her parents. She'll never be able to pay him back for that. Danica Danica is Tal's prospective sister in law, being romantically involved with Tiberius. They get along well, Tal appreciating Dani's straightforward attitude towards life and "no fucks given" attitude. Danica commonly (and affectionately) refers to Tal as "Spitfire", a reference to her red hair and temperament.